Coming For You
by BlueTights
Summary: Someone goes missing and for some reason Callen needs to be the one to find her. Even though she's right under his nose, this may just be his toughest case yet. Team is involved but also, Nallen. Read & Review, please!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I don't own anything, I hope you guys enjoy!

xxxxxxxx

It was chilly outside, they had never seen this cool of a day. It hit a record low in LA. November had rolled around before they knew it, and Christmas was right around the corner. However unfortunately instead of overwhelming co-workers with cheer the team was overwhelmed with fear, for one of their own. Everyone was still on edge. It had been four weeks, the air was getting cooler, it was getting dark earlier and still she was no where to be found. Down in the gym, he found himself, punch after punch. He wouldn't let himself catch a break. Sweat rolled down his face as he tensed up his fists and threw them again and again against the bag. The lights remained off as it was late. His breathing picked up as he continued to pound away. He felt like it was his fault. He shouldn't have put her out there if she wasn't ready. "Hetty said she was…" he thought. The thought kept ripping through his brain. He couldn't get it out of his head. It was his fault. He should have seen that she wasn't ready yet. He was the team leader after all. He blamed himself. They had to find her. Where could she be? The bag swung in front of him and after another blow, he swung after the bag and missed. His arm went so hard through the air that he had to catch himself. He put his hands on his knees and bent over. His face was beet red. His forehead tensed up. He shook his head, frustrated. Hetty had told the team to go home, in fact she had ordered them to go home. But Callen, He, he couldn't. How could he, when he felt as though this was all his fault? Callen stood up and unstrapped his gloves. He caught the bag and threw them off to the side. He wiped the sweat off from his brow and looked around. Everyone seemed to be gone, which he was glad, because he didn't want anyone to stop him from what he was about to do. It may be crazy, but he was willing to do anything to get his team member back. He thought about the fact, that she wasn't his partner for just a second before once again shaking it off and walking into the mission.

He walked in, shutting the door behind him quietly. He looked at the cameras right before heading up to OPS. He looked at them with a sincere glance, knowing that Hetty would know after finding the video of his intentions for sneaking in so late. He climbed the stairs and entered the doors. Her face was plastered up on the screen. The files were scattered out on the table. Her tiara was zipped up in an evidence bag. His face tightened as he saw that very reminder of that day. He decided, even if it would be harder to face, to not begin with the files, but to begin on the report. The report of exactly what happened that day.

xxxxxxx

October 31st, (4 weeks ago)

Halloween. Yep. It was Halloween. It began like any other Halloween in the past. Each agent had suspected something a bit strange to go on that day. It is when all the abnormally creepy ones came out to show their skills. Well they did face a strange case that day, a major drug bust within a haunted house. All agents were on deck, including the missing agent, Nell Jones. They entered the bust, Nell was following behind Sam, for precaution of course. The men involved in the bust were part of the Gorgola family. The Gorgola's, mainly known for their work in East Romania, were in LA. The team left that up to Granger to figure out as they made the bust. It was also very out of character for the family to stage up in a haunted house but still the same they were given orders. Orders to take down the family business. So Kensi and Deeks went in the front as Callen climbed through the second story window and Sam and Nell entered the back. The men of the Gorgola family came in, some with chainsaws, masks and some with machine guns. As Kensi, Deeks and Sam were clearing the downstairs, Nell headed up the stairs as Sam motioned her to go. Callen was clearing the upstairs and then suddenly it was quiet. Nell yelled in her petite voice, "G, you good?" She pushed in her ear piece.

Callen came out from behind the wall and nodded. Nell leaned against the banister and smiled, "Good." she said.

Suddenly the front door opened and as Nell turned to see who was there she heard a click. But the click came from behind her. Nell gasped. As the woman at the front door looked up at Nell and then at Callen and looked traumatized, "Lenny! Don't!" The woman screamed and Nell turned back around and looked at Callen who was standing out from the wall with his hands up and his weapon on the ground. Nell took a deep breath as the man behind Callen held him at gunpoint. By this point Sam and the rest of the team had finished with the downstairs and were speaking over the intercom, "You guys good?"

Nell breathed in deeper, as the woman at the front door was in hysterics. Callen nodded to Nell, his eyes were sweet and gentle, encouraging Nell to stay calm and do what was right according to her training. "No." Nell said as she pulled the trigger and the bullet flew into the man's collared artery. The man flew back and the woman below screamed at the top of her lungs, "No!..." Kensi suddenly broke in with Deeks and grabbed the woman who was stomping into the floor as tears rolled wildly down her face. Callen stepped to the side and nodded towards Nell. Nell herself looked disturbed, she looked at the man and then put her gun back into its holder. She looked to Callen and Callen wrapped her up in his arms in a hug. 'This was very out of character for Callen' Nell thought. But she received it and walked towards the stairs with him. The woman below was escorted outside with Kensi and Deeks as the ambulances and backup came. The woman was sitting on the back of the ambulance holding back soft sobs. Kensi and Deeks questioned her. After collecting her information, Kensi asked her if she had any family she could call. She nodded slowly only to pick up her cell phone and dial a number, she held the phone up to her ear, and glanced across the lawn at Nell and Callen. Both standing rather close together.

Nell shook her head, "I'm sorry. That was too close.." she said looking at her feet but focusing the conversation toward Callen.

"Nell, no. You did your job. You did good work today." Callen said holding up his hand only to lift Nell's chin up to look at him.

She looked though she had tears in her eyes as she looked up at him, "You hear, you did good work today." He looked at her to try and convince her. She nodded, yet still looked troubled. So Callen pulled her into one last hug and whispered, "You did good."

The lady hung up her phone and breathed in deeply. She then hopped off the ambulance and began walking back to where she came from, if only the report noted that she walked off with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you enjoyed so far, I think this will be done this weekend. If I put them off too long, I never finish them. Please review, if you like it so far :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, again if you are enjoying this, let me know by a review please :)

xxxxxxxxxxx

Halloween Night, (4 weeks ago).

xxxxxx

"Hey hey!" Callen yelled at Deeks as he got out of his car at the bar, "What are you supposed to be? Are you wearing tights?" Callen laughed, it was Halloween and before they left the mission they had all decided to go get drinks, the only catch was Hetty encouraged them in a rather forceful way, rather, to wear costumes out. Callen was just glad he didn't get stuck as whatever Deeks was.

"I am Peter Pan, for your information! And what would you be?" Deeks yelled back.

Before Callen could answer the women climbed out of Kensi's car,

"Ehemm…." Kensi smiled at Deeks who nearly choked on his own spit as he eyed Kensi, his girl.

She was in a light green tutu and had fairy wings. She smiled at him and smirked at his costume, as Hetty obviously set them up.

Deeks laughed, "ha ho...oh...ok I see you Kensalina, or shoud I say, Tink." He smiled. And then looked back to Callen, "So, who are you man?"

Kensi, then eyed her small friend who was walking up behind her, and as Callen was about to answer Deeks, he caught sight of the other part of his costume. The little red head came out with a light blue dress on, the sleeves hung off her shoulders. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and she had a few fly aways lingering into her face. Her shoes? None other than small white ballet slippers, (she supposed they were meant to be "glass slippers") and finally, her tiara on top of her head was sparkling.

She smiled towards him shyly. "I suppose I am your princess, Calle-, um, Prince Charming?"

Callen opened his mouth trying to speak but no words came out. "Um-uh yeah, yup, Hetty, uh yeah, ya know, the third musketeer outfit didn't fit me.." Callen said running his hand across his face.

Sam and Eric got out of his car, "Ya don't say?" Sam said with a feathery hat on.

Callen burst out laughing, "Let me guess, you and Eric are in matching costumes because even though the third costume didn't fit me, the other two fit you guys?"

Eric wiggled in his costume, "Lucky, it is so itchy!"

Callen and the gang laughed. Callen bumped shoulders with Nell as Kensi and Deeks smiled at one another and they all decided to walk towards the bar. That night there was live music as they could have imagined in a bar where, "Costumes were required" on Halloween night.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Callen ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't want to turn the page. They were all having so much fun and she was gone in a second, and he didn't protect her. He was even playing her Prince Charming that night, and he couldn't protect her. He just couldn't stand himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they were walking into the bar, Kensi, Deeks and Sam were already in and Callen was holding the door open for Eric and Nell. At that very moment he heard car tires screeching and as he reached for his gun only realizing it wasn't there he turned to reach for his friends. The door slammed shut and screams wrung out. Sam watched through the glass door. The van came to a halt right outside the bar and men jumped out and started firing. It all happened so fast. Before Callen's eyes, Eric went down. He ducked down to protect him and Sam and everyone inside ducked as the place erupted in screams. Callen looked up, 'Nell!' his thoughts rushed. The men shoved the little petite woman inside the van, she screamed out, but it was too late. They drove away. Callen grabbed his phone out of his pocket right away and dialed 911. Sam and the rest of the team ran out.

Callen choked out, "They got Nell."

Eric laid on the pavement bleeding out from a gunshot wound in his chest. His breathing picked up.

"Eric, you are going to be fine, the ambulance is on its way and you are going to be fine." Kensi said as she took Callen's place holding his wound so Callen could call 911.

"Nel..l…" Eric said as his breathing picked up.

"We are going to find her. You don't have to worry." Kensi said smiling down to him.

At that moment the ambulance arrived and the medics came and picked Eric up on the stretcher. Kensi and Deeks hopped in the back of the ambulance and told Sam they would meet him at the hospital.

Sam nodded. "G, you comin? Let's go to the hospital. I just called Hetty she is meeting us there, and we will regroup on our next step.." Sam walked up and put a hand on Callen's shoulder. Callen looked down into his hands, at a little sparkling tiara. "We have to find her Sam." Callen said looking into the street.

"We will…..we'll find her." He said pulling Callen back to the parking lot.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

"It's not your fault, Callen." A voice came from the shadows of OPS.

Callen breathed in deeply, he didn't want to be found, "Eric..have you been here this whole time?"

"Yep, searching the hell out of all of this. I just, I don't get it." Eric shook his head, his arm was in a sling following the accident. He had surgery and was dismissed from the hospital four days after the shooting.

"Eric, you, you shouldn't be here, you, you haven't been cleared to be back yet." Callen said closing the file and looking to Eric.

"She's my partner, Callen. I can't just sit back at my house and do nothing." Callen nodded, he understood how he felt.

Callen sighed deeply, "I know. And yeah it doesn't make sense, I keep thinking it was something to do with the Gorgolas family, but then things just don't add up. Either way though bud, she wasn't ready for that kind of operation and I stuck her in it." Callen clenched his teeth.

"She didn't get kidnapped during the op, Callen. Remember? It wasn't your fault." Eric nodded towards Callen.

"It is, if the operation had something to do with her kidnapping...I just, hmm...I need to find her." Callen breathed out.

"Eric, I promise I will find her. I will find her for you. I know how much she means to you. I will find her for you...I promise…you have my word." Callen nodded and looked towards Eric who slowly nodded back.

"Callen," Eric began.

"Be careful, and thanks." He said as he turned around and left OPS.

Callen flipped the file open once again and read through that day's report over and over again. He knew he must be missing something, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(November 1st….)

Nell opened her eyes. She was tied to a chair. She looked around, and blinked as her vision became clearer and clearer. She looked to the right and to the left and to her surprise she wasn't in a small cell or a cement block, but she was in an apartment. A well furnished apartment at that. She was sitting across the table from a woman. Nell gasped when she realized who it was.

"Yes, hello my dear." The woman said to Nell. Nell could hear an accent, but she couldn't quite make out what it was. The woman lit a cigarette.

"What do you want from me?" Nell quietly said to the woman across the table from her.

The woman was the woman from the house. The woman in hysterics. She had long brown hair and bushy eyebrows but still a gorgeous face, she was a tall woman and very skinny. She had an olive complexion and was wearing a wedding ring. The woman got up from the table and began to walk around near Nell.

"You see dear, yesterday. Yesterday, You killed my fiance. He was only in the house to convince his brotha to stop all the nonsense and to turn himself in before things turned ugly. He was for sure that his eldest brotha would listen, especially because of the news Lenny had about their father. He had fallen ill, Lenny got the call, and he knew that he wouldn't have much time left...and he would want to see his sons before he left this earth." She inhaled the cigarette and blew it out, Nell coughed a bit while shaking her head.

"Well, wh- why did he point the gun at my partner then?" Nell wasn't even thinking about her words as they came out. She didn't notice her wording, of "partner".

"Oh good, he is someone you care about. I am glad I made the correct assumption." The woman nodded and smiled.

"You see he texted me about an hour before the take over and told me that it may take a bit longer to make his brotha see eye to eye with him, but he asked me if I would bring over the letta from his father and that, that may convince him. So as I entered the house I saw him, his gun pointed at your partner's back, and you know what I noticed? I noticed that the man standing in front of you, that you call your partner was staring at you so intensely that he must love you. You know how I know that look? That's the way Lenny stared at me. Agent Callen arrested Lenny back in the day. He ran with his brothers, years ago, before he turned clean, for me. Lenny knew Callen wouldn't let him go. There was no other way. I showed up at the wrong time. I know Lenny would have tried to talk to Callen first, but you. You didn't give him that chance. You didn't even give Lenny a chance to talk. You didn't even give Callen a chance to turn and see who it was. Who knows, he may still be alive. It is all your fault. Not only did you make the killshot, but you sent a bullet equally as strong through my heart. And now, now I get to return the favor, not only to you, but to your beloved partna, Mr. Callen." The woman puffed out smoke into Nell's face.

Nell's heart broke. It was all her fault. She was wrong. She wasn't ready for the field. Hetty shouldn't have cleared her. "I'm...I'm sorry. What...what do you plan on doing..? You know I can let the team know and change things..." Nell said with tears in her eyes.

"What can you change?" The woman shouted at Nell and then wiped a falling tear from her face.

"You cannot bring Lenny back from the dead, where you sent him!" Nell stiffened in her chair a bit frightened.

"He's...He's not my love." Nell choked out to the woman.

"Oh dearie…." the woman began, "he may not be your love, but he takes a fancy to you..and I will make sure you both suffer for what you have done." She said as she walked to her fridge, she pulled out a can of sprite and walked back over and set it in front of Nell.

"Here's the thing. You obviously don't recognize this complex. But indeed its Mr. Callen's. He lives next door. It's funny really." The woman smiled sipping her own sprite can.

"How, how do you plan on getting away with this if he lives right next door?" Nell shook her head back and forth in confusion.

"Well you see, this apartment has been vacant for about mmm... 2 months and it was just the perfect opportunity for me to move right on in. You will occupy the back room, I don't want to hurt you, unless of course I have to. See this baby monitor, my friends have helped me hook it up so I will know if you try anything to get a hold of Mr. Callen. It will be sitting in your room. Don't try to take the batteries out, because there are none. Look around, you see all this baby stuff, well yes, I will be Surri. I will be wearing this head dress, and I will be wearing this pregnant suit. Yes, it may be uncomfortable but worth it." She smiled as she leaned back in her chair.

"I… I don't get it...what are you trying to accomplish?" Nell stammered out.

"Well isn't it obvious my dear? I want you two to be apart, forever. The only thing worse than death, is being lost from someone when they are actually right under your nose." She smiled. "If you try anything, I will kill you, and I will kill Mr. Callen. So I suggest you listen. You mind your freedom. You have the back room, you have a bathroom. I will feed you. You will, though remain unseen and unheard. Do you understand Ms. Jones?" The lady said as she popped the top on Nell's sprite.

"Won't he know it's you. You said he knew….Lenny...doesn't he know you? He must have seen you at the time of the accident?" Nell asked, looking for some strand of hope.

"My dear, he's never met me, and like I said. He didn't see me at this so called, "accident" as you call it. He was too busy staring at you, his gem. It was murder dear, no accident." The woman looked at Nell.

Nell nodded, and then shook her head, "So if I don't run, and don't scream then you will leave Callen alone?" She asked quietly.

"Yes dear. You two will be forever apart. And it will be wonderful watching him try so hard to find you. While you are so close by. But anyways, drink your sprite. I will undo your hand ties since you understand the rules. Oh, one more thing. I will be keeping the key to your room, the bathroom is connected to your room so you will have access to it, 24-7. You will be fed three meals a day. Time will depend on my schedule. Remember the monitor is on at all times and if I see or hear anything unusual, I will then be forced to take care of you and your beloved. By the way, my name is Lana. And that my dear, is all you need to know." She smiled and unwrapped Nell's wrists. She helped her up and Nell looked around the outside of the room and grabbed her sprite.

She headed back into the room that she would call home, for who knows how long. Nell took a deep breath. Into the room she went. She looked at her clock, it was 3 am. She pulled back the blankets on the bed and jumped underneath them. As she laid in bed she heard a door slam. It had come from the apartment over, Callen's. She sunk into the sheets and breathed in deeply. She had faith that he would find her, "after all…" she thought, "the princes always find their princesses." she smiled as tears fell down her face and she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey ya'll this will prob be pretty short, I don't want to write a ton if people are not enjoying it, so therefore, sorry I know the case is easy, haha but I am going to try and finish it up in 3 more chapters. Thanks for reading! And please more people write some Nallen! ;) Review please :)

xxxxxx

Callen read through the files one last time. He was exhausted. They had followed so many leads, and every single one came back void. He knew they had to be missing something. He looked up it up, they had killed all the Gorgola brothers, the father was very ill and never encouraged their behavior and the uncle was killed last year. He didn't know what other connections were still alive and could make a good case on why they took her. The last page of the report was the questions asked to the witness. He read her sheet, Lana Martinez, 32, friend of deceased. They looked her up. It said she fled back to Romania after the incident. It all wasn't adding up. He couldn't. He didn't want to, but he knew he needed to go back to his apartment and sleep on it. He needed a beer and he needed to sit down and think of a motive for the suspect that they didn't currently have. He was not going to give up. He knew the team wouldn't either. They would not stop until they found her. He looked to the table and then walked out the door.

He arrived back at his apartment it was early in the morning. At this point and time he would normally be on his way out the door for work. He opened his door, and then slammed it. He could not believe they still had nothing. Nothing. He stood still in his living room for a second and just looked around. He looked at his couch and then at his kitchen chair, he wanted to sit down and relax but he could not relax while she was still missing. He went back to his bedroom and just stood in the doorway staring at his bed. It was 5:15 am. He had bags under his eyes and his clothes had a stench of sweat and a tad bit of mildew. He stood there for just one more second. But that second was just what Nell needed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lana heard his door slam. He left for work every day at 5:15. She banged on Nell's door. No answer. She banged on it again. "Hey, open up. Don't ignore me! Open this door." She raised her voice. It was no use in tip toeing around considering Callen was at work.

Nell woke from her deep sleep, "Uh..Lana I'm sorry. I must have really been sleeping hard. I didn't even hear you the first time." Nell said as she opened the door. "What are we doing today?" Nell asked her as Lana brought her a cup of coffee.

"Dear, I know you may feel like we are friends now, but we are not, you are still like my wee puppet. However, you caught me, I bought you something yesterday, I bought you a puzzle. Not being able to leave must be giving you real cabin fever, unfortunately you know I cannot let you leave."

Nell looked down at her coffee cup and then to the wall that stood right behind her bed and then back to Lana and nodded, "Thanks…" Nell said to her.

Lana walked over to the couch and picked up the bag and handed it to her. Nell grabbed a hold of it and then began walking back to her room.

Before she got there though she asked Lana a question, "Lana…?" Nell spoke out.

"Yes dear Nell…" Lana said turning around to face Nell.

"Am I allowed to cry and not get killed?" Lana looked at her, and shook her head but then tightened her face, "I will give you 20 minutes. Callen is at work, but still don't make it a ritual thing. Also, I trust you not to be loud." Lana nodded and shoo-ed Nell back to her room.

xxxxxxxxx

What Callen heard as he stood there in his room just didn't feel right. The woman who moved in next door, even though Callen didn't see her much, he could see through the baggy clothes that she was pregnant, so who was she yelling at? Did she have another child? But even that which she said, it wasn't very appropriate to be said to a child. He only heard a sentence but that sentence told him he may want to keep a closer eye on his neighbor for possible child neglect. He was in such a depressed mood, first Nell and then this strange neighbor. He sat down on his bed and laid on his back rubbing his hands over his face. He then heard the strangest thing. He heard a soft and quiet squeak from the other side of the wall. It sounded as if a child, a child was crying. Crying softly. But crying nonetheless. That was it, Callen decided he would do some investigating. He knew that the woman next door would not be open with him coming in and searching around, but maybe he could send Kensi in, and maybe Kensi could do some snooping and investigating the mother while they had tea, or whatever women did. He knew that it was not their jurisdiction and he should hand it over to state but he just couldn't let this one down. He also did not want to throw a young pregnant woman under the bus for negligence if that wasn't the case at all. He decided he would ask Kensi and see if she was up for a quick stop at the woman's house later that day. He gently ran his hands against the wall and whispered, "It's gonna be okay buddy...I promise." and he rolled over and turned off his lamp.

At that very moment, the petite woman on the other side gasped and whispered under her breath, "Callen…."

Hope had returned.


	5. Chapter 5

Callen had stayed in his room most of the day, tossing and turning, pacing back and forth, sitting on the side of his bed and trying, trying to think of a new lead.

On the other side of the wall Lana had left momentarily to get groceries, telling Nell she was impressed with her quiet cry even when Mr. Callen was not even present. She rewarded her by going to get fresh groceries. Who was she kidding though she needed food. So she went out to the supermarket. Nell took the bag in her hands and shook it, the puzzle.

Nell sighed, "Ha, she left me a puzzle, so stupid.." Nell threw the puzzle box against the wall knowing that Lana was out.

She then walked over to the wall knowing not to do what she wanted to do hard because it would crush her fair knuckles and she didn't need anything to make Lana angrier than she already was at Nell, or Callen for that matter. She slammed her hands against the wall, as if she was surrendering, "Callen...Callen.." She said, not loud enough as a scream but more as a hard cry.

Callen heard the noise from across the wall and that voice, way too familiar made him shake. He looked up and at the wall. As he approached it, he placed his hand on it and whispered, half thinking he was just losing it, "Nell….?"

Nell thought she was crazy for a moment before repeating, "Callen? Callen is that you? I can't...I can't talk long, she's coming back." Nell said in a more raised tone.

"Nell hold on, hold on I have an idea to make contact. I'll be right back I promise." Callen banged on the wall. He ran to the storage closet and pulled out a screwdriver. He ran back to the wall and right behind his mattress he hit the wall and yelled asking Nell if that spot was covered.

"Yes.." She squealed. "Callen hurry she's coming back and she cannot know, she'll kill you! Or me."

He got it. He successfully put a small hole in the wall right behind Nell's headboard on the bed. Now he could hear what was going on, try to make out everything that was truly going on, come up with a plan and finally get her out of there. He just couldn't figure out quite yet, when to talk, but he would figure it out. He had to figure it out.

xxxxxxxxx

Lana had gotten back hours ago, but when she returned Nell was already asleep in her bed, her tear stained face lead Lana to believe she was worn out from a crying fit earlier that day. Lana flashed back to her own nights of sobbing, she knew the feeling all too well which is why she tried to put it back on Nell. Lana made a chicken with mushroom dinner and left a plate on the chair in Nell's room before heading off to her own room. She then turned on her Pandora station to lullabies. They wouldn't sound weird at all from a woman's apartment who was expecting. She had some planning to do of how she was going to get Mr. Callen and so she pulled out her pad of paper and sat up in bed with the music loud, drowning out any possible form of guilt that would try and sneak in.

Nell woke up suddenly after Lana shut her door and set the plate down but didn't move. She did not want to draw any attention to herself. Nell could hear her music in the other room as she slowly sat up in bed and whispered near her headboard, "Callen…." Her voice was gentle but desperate, with a touch of something only Nell could give, desire. She couldn't hide it in her voice. She had this feeling for Callen in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't quite shake, he was her Prince after all. Nell's heart began to race at the thought.

Callen sighed on the other side and looked through the hole only to see wood. Her headboard. "Nell...I'm going to get you out...I promise. Can I...talk to you until you fall asleep? I...I hear her music and I won't ever get too loud...please just I want to be here for you…" He breathed a heavy man breath.

Nell shed a tear and she bit her lip and nodded, then realizing he couldn't see her she whispered, "yes." Callen, stepping in to be her hero. She just couldn't shake the thoughts, though she knew she had to remain professional, unless that is if he ever made a move.

"Nell...I wish I could just pound down the door...but we have to be strategic. We have to know her reasoning."

"Callen..I know...I know...She has told me everything. I can testify. I can testify!" She choked out.

That sentence may have slipped out of her mouth a little too loud, as the next thing she knew her door flew open and Lana stood there holding a black sack.

"Well...well...well...my dear...I have caught you being naughty...and with Mr. Callen I presume." She then slapped Nell across the face and slipped the sack over Nell's head.

"Say goodbye, Mr. Callen...too bad you didn't get to start your life together." Callen was confused. Why did she say that and who was she?

She pulled Nell and headed to the front door, Callen ran to his front door and opened the door pointing his gun out and then to the left, only to see the lady holding Nell in a chokehold with her gun pointed at Nell's head that was still in the sack.

"Mr. Callen I would suggest you drop your weapon, or little miss Nell here will be no more..too bad you are not on duty." Lana laughed and urged him again to put it down.

Callen looked to the right and then to the left, his breathing picked up to a rapid speed and he bit his lower lip. Just as he began to lower his gun, Nell took a deep breath and as she exhaled all she heard were gunshots.


	6. Chapter 6

Everything was like slow motion as Nell opened her eyes. She was on the concrete. She looked around playing everything that just happened back, she had a sack on her head and couldn't see anything, the last thing she remembered was breathing believing Callen would be fine and yet that all being taken from her almost instantly as she flew to the ground hearing gunshots not knowing what happened. She tried to get up and held the back of her head. It hurt. A little bit of blood appeared on her fingers as she touched her head. She looked to her side and saw Lana laying there bleeding out and then she looked forward at Callen who was talking to Sam, who she was quite confused to see. She then looked to her other side and saw an EMT examining her.

The EMT then spoke up, "Mr. Callen…She's awake."

Callen knelt by Nell, "Nell...are you alright?" He cupped her cheeks in his hands and touched his forehead to hers. "Are you alright?"

Nell looked at him and then recalled that Callen must have called Sam on a hunch and had him watch the place and then at the moment of truth Sam shot Lana who ended up firing at Callen when the moment of truth happened. Nell shook her head quickly and then looked Callen in the eyes and nodded slowly, "Yeah...Yeah...I'm..I'm alright. Thanks." She nodded and looked down.

He was her hero, yet she felt so ashamed for thinking that way, after all Callen was just being friendly and protective of the team, not her. "I'll be fine." She nodded and smiled as the EMT asked her to lay back down so they could put her on a stretched and examine her more on the ambulance seat.

So he released his hands from her and stared down at her as the EMTs took her down stairs. Callen then stood up and looked at Sam. He had something in his eyes Sam had never seen before, at least not in Callen's eyes. Sam nudged Callen, "Hey G, she shouldn't be alone tonight." Callen then looked at Sam and shook his head, "Nahh...man...She's..She's Nell...Nahh.." He shook his head.

Sam glared at him and shrugged, "Sorry G, but your eyes are telling a different story. Go…" Sam look to the ambulance as the sun was barely still peeking over the palms. It was sunset. Callen took a deep breath and nodded, "Alright man, but I am going to need you to do something for me."

Sam nodded, "sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thanks for giving me a ride home Sam, I really appreciate it. I...I am still kind of confused as to why you are in a tux and how you even managed to put that on so fast but whatever." Nell said wide eyed shaking her head.

"Well, I suppose it was while you wrote your statement with Hetty at the Mission. By the way where did you get that blue dress, it is a nice color on you.." Sam asked her as he got out of the car to open her door for her.

"Haha, thanks and Hett….y…" Nell's jaw dropped as he opened the car door. "Sam. What is this?" Nell asked as she placed her hand onto Sam's arm and he lead her out. "I … I don't understand…"

Sam looked at her and said, "You will in a minute princess…"

Nell tightened her face a little and looked up at Sam.

Her door opened and there were candles everywhere and nice music playing, Sam ushered her in. "Seriously Sam, what is this?"

Callen suddenly appeared from the kitchen, he was wearing a black tux and had freshened up, he smiled at her. She looked past him with her eyes wide, there were delicious smells circulating and wine glasses on the table. "I figured it was kinda cheap that you missed out on Halloween, so I thought I would create our own Halloween night again, after all you were my princess if I recall correctly." He smirked and offered his hand to her, "Would you like to dance?"

He winked at Sam and Sam took that as his cue to leave and nodded his head.

Nell took his offer, "Callen this is really nice but it's okay you really don't have to feel obligated to do…."

Callen shook his head, "Nell, it's actually me...I'm selfish, I was really looking forward to that night hanging out with you, and wow, you looked so so beautiful, so I wanted to recreate it, and well, have another chance to get to know you…" He pulled her closer, and she blinked and looked up at him, "But I am just in this blue dress, not costume like at all…" She said. "Well I was kinda thinking, modern fairytale and I was also hoping that the night wouldn't have to end at midnight."

Checking his watch seeing it was 10 after all of the events of the evening. "Plus, you shouldn't be alone tonight...after everything you went through.." He then gently touched her face and she closed her eyes only seconds later to open them and naturally flutter her lashes at him, "I suppose I don't have to leave at midnight, but don't think it's just because your name is Charming.." She pushed him and smiled and he immediately pulled her back and kissed her with the most innocent kiss, yet hasty. She couldn't believe it, after everything she did get her happy ending.

xxxxxxx

Thanks for reading ya'll, please read and review. Sorry it took so long to end. Writer's block is awful. I don't own anything!


End file.
